Beautiful Disaster
by NicNac32
Summary: AU in which Emma and Regina are seniors at an all girl's boarding school. Discipline is strict at this Academy, and corporal punishment is common. Expect D/s overtones, DUBCON and angst.
1. Chapter 1

Emma knocked firmly on the Prefect's door, though her insides felt anything but firm. She was above Prefect status herself, as Head Girl, but she knew that wouldn't matter a bit tonight.

"Enter," she heard Regina's airy voice from the other side, and allowed herself one deep, steeling breath before she raised a trembling hand to the doorknob and opened it.

Regina stood before her in the casual attire allowed a senior - her khaki pants had been swapped out for flannel ones in her dorm room, and she wore a school sweatshirt to protect herself from the fall chill. She was leaning against her desk, arms supporting some of her weight, her head tipped just slightly to the right as she watched Emma enter, as though she were studying something in a lab.

Two of her cronies, Vicki and Ashley, were sprawled comfortably on the bed. Vicki smirked, and Emma knew that the junior girl was enjoying this immensely after Emma had paddled her so soundly two weeks ago when she'd caught her smoking. Behind the bleachers, no less.

Emma ignored them both, her eyes on Regina as she came fully into the room and closed the door behind her. There was no point in pretending she would be leaving in a moment, much as she wanted to, and there was no point in pretending she was here for anyone but Regina.

"There was something on my door about a room inspection?" Emma made the statement a cool question. Regina's smile only grew, and she pushed herself gracefully off the desk and turned her back to Emma, making a show of going through papers and finding one.

"Ah, yes," she said, turning back around and holding the paper up. "I conducted a room inspection this afternoon, and I found three infractions. Of course, as you know, any more than two infractions warrants a trip to my room for a paddling." Regina's tone made an attempt at sounding regretful, but her eyes glittered maliciously.

Technically, Regina was correct, assuming the three infractions weren't complete fabrications. Of course, she was playing havoc with tradition. Senior girls were rarely subject to room inspections, and, as a Prefect herself, Emma had never paddled any girl in her hall for a messy room. _Technically_, Regina was within her rights to do so, even if the girl in question was the Head Girl. Of course, as Head Girl, Emma had the right to challenge the punishment, and if the Prefect Board, including its staff advisor, sided with her (which, in this case, it almost certainly would), Regina would be subject to a punishment of _Emma's_ choosing. The system was designed to keep the Prefects from punishing each other frivolously, and in fact, none had ever attempted to punish a Head Girl, either. Until now. But, of course, Regina knew perfectly well that Emma wouldn't challenge the punishment anyway, and she simply waited silently while Emma came to the same conclusion.

"I'm...sorry to hear that," Emma said finally, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vicki's gleefully surprised look that she wasn't arguing.

"I'm afraid Alex's name is on here, too, since you're roommates," Regina went on in that same not-regretful tone.

"You leave my sister out of this," Emma flared up at once. Regina didn't look at all taken aback; if anything, she looked even more pleased.

"I thought you would feel that way. You're so protective. You'll be accepting punishment on her behalf, then? I wouldn't want to be accused of letting someone off just because they are the Head Girl's little sister.

Emma nodded, forced the word out between clenched teeth. "Yes."

"Good. That's _really_ sweet of you. You must care so deeply for her." Emma felt her jaw muscles aching with the effort to keep silent, but she knew anything else she said would only worsen her predicament, which, in fairness, was bad enough already. She saw a hint of disappointment in Regina's dark eyes when she didn't respond, but the brunette shook it off quickly. "Well, let's get this started then, shall we?"

Emma glanced pointedly at Vicki and Ashley, still sprawled on the bed, having made no move to leave.

"Don't you usually conduct discipline in private?"

"Oh, _usually_, yes," Regina said happily. "But being as you're a senior and Head Girl, I thought witnesses would be a good idea - both to set an example, and so no one can claim I showed any undue favoritism toward you."

Emma choked back a laugh at the idea of Regina favoring her, under any circumstances, and rolled her eyes instead.

"Right," she said. "Let's get this done." Regina's eyes narrowed at her expression and tone, but Emma moved past her to the desk Regina had cleared off for her. Without waiting to be told, and forcing herself not to hesitate in the slightest, she bent over it, arms pillowing her head, up on her toes just slightly so the edge of the desk was across her hips. It had been years since she'd been across a desk like this for any real discipline (though she and her ex-girlfriend had had some enjoyable role plays) and she'd forgotten how vulnerable it felt. It brought back darker memories, too, from before Academy, and she forced those thoughts firmly from her mind. This experience would be plenty painful on its own.

She felt a brush of cool air as Regina lifted the hem of her skirt and tucked it firmly into the waistband. Every muscle in Emma's body tensed - she knew what came next - and a moment later felt Regina's cool fingers slip into the waistband of her painties and pull them right down to her knees. Her breath hissed through her teeth as her feeling of vulnerability increased intolerably. She heard Vicki titter nervously behind her and felt her face flush as she imagined the sight she presented to them. Emma wasn't remotely surprised when Regina drew the moment out, making another show of looking for her Prefect's paddle, before scooping it off the bed.

"Ah, here it is!" she announced cheerfully, and returned to Emma, positioning herself on the blonde's left.

"Now remember, if you stand up at all, or take your hands off the desk, the punishment starts over," Regina reminded her.

"I'm aware," Emma said, voice tight. She closed her eyes, wanting nothing more in this moment than for this to be over with.

CRACK!

The sound startled Emma an instant before the pain registered in her backside. _Jesus_. Had the paddle always hurt that bad? She gasped, forcing herself to stay still though every instinct screamed at her to stand up, to fight, and the paddle found its mark again. And again. Regina was using a slow, measured pace, placing each swat exactly where she wanted, hard enough to be sure it was felt. She concentrated primarily on the lower part of Emma's backside, which only made the occasional blazing swat higher up hurt even more.

After a dozen strokes, Emma couldn't help the small grunts of pain that escaped her with each blow. They escalated as Regina picked up the pace, placing a hand on Emma's lower back to brace herself as she turned her body into each blow.

Emma realized she was going to cry an instant before the first sob hiccupped out of her throat. She buried her face in her arms, and Regina paused, allowing her to hope for a brief moment that the paddling was over, that all she'd wanted was to make Emma cry. Regina leaned down to the blonde, close enough that she could feel Regina's breath tickle the side of her neck.

"My, my, you're in quite a predicament. I know that stings, Miss Swan," she said softly, her voice almost gentle. "Your ass is already starting to bruise. You're going to have a very difficult time sitting in class tomorrow, I think."

Emma didn't respond to the taunts. Instead, she used the pause to try to force her breathing to return to normal, hating the helpless tears that continued to spill from her eyes.

"Well, I think that will do for your part of the punishment," Regina said, standing back up. Her slight emphasis on the word "your" let Emma know they weren't done yet. "Now, for Alex's part."

The paddle cracked down again, and this time there was no finesse, no pausing between strokes. They rained down on her backside in rapid, blistering succession, and Emma's back and shoulder muscles bunched and knotted as her body and mind struggled to absorb the pain. It was too much, and her sobs began anew, fresh tears falling from her eyes to Regina's desk.

She managed to keep herself from pleading, but that was the only dignity she could claim when the onslaught stopped a couple of endless minutes later. Her hair blanketed her face, tangled and damp from her tears and sweat. The muscles of her forearms rippled as she fought to regain control of herself, and she couldn't make the tears stop.

"Stand up," Regina snapped. She was annoyed. She'd wanted to see Emma beg and plead for mercy while Ashley and Vicki watched. The Head Girl pushed herself up from the desk with little of her usual grace, however, and Regina took a measure of satisfaction in her stiff movement, the way her hands trembled as she pressed them to her sides, the tears that Emma still couldn't stem. It was a start, at least.

"Well, now," she crossed in front of Emma, and leaned against her desk again, chest rising and falling as she regained her breath. When she rested her hands on the desk, she felt a jolt of pleasure as her skin registered its wet surface. "Do you think you've learned your lesson, Miss Swan?" she asked, unable to keep from circling one finger idly in the small pool of Emma's tears as she spoke.

Green sparks flashed in Emma's eyes. "Certainly, Regina. I'll try not to leave my socks on the floor again." Her sarcasm was evident, and Regina almost slapped her. The blonde stood before her, half naked and paddled to near-hysteria in front of her peers, and _still_ she had the gall to make smartass remarks? Regina managed to stay her hand by crossing her arms, but the anger glittering in her eyes was unmistakable, and registered as dangerous to all three girls in the room.

"Ash, Vick," she addressed her friends without taking her eyes off of Emma. "I think I need some time alone with the Head Girl." They looked disappointed, but neither of them protested; they knew Regina too well to imagine she'd be swayed, especially when she was already irritated.

As the door closed behind them, Regina saw Emma's shoulders sag slightly with relief. Foolish. Didn't she know how much more Regina could hurt her in private? She would learn.

"Is it true," Regina began in a casual voice, "that after you and Alex went to live with your older sister, Alex would wake up screaming at night? That you were the only one who could comfort her?"

Regina watched the emotions play across Emma's face: green eyes widening, hands going still with surprise, then pupils dilating, fingers clenching with fury, and, finally, horror at the pain Regina could cause with this knowledge. Chest and shoulders dropping in resignation, even as she took a steadying breath and spoke in a voice that gave Regina nothing.

"Yes."

"And that your stepfather never touched you? All the fucking and the beating was only for Alex, the youngest of all three of you?" Regina's head tilted slightly as she watched the tension creep back into Emma's slender frame, the flush that spread across her neck.

"Yes." The voice was taut with pain and fury.

Regina shifted off her desk and moved closer to Emma, their faces only a few inches apart.

"The counselors say she's doing better, don't they? She's opening up more and more - she even talks in class now sometimes, doesn't she?" Regina's tone could have been mistaken for compassion by someone who had never met her. Emma just glared at her through her tears.

"I'd hate to see her re-traumatized, Miss Swan. I'd hate to see rumors flying, and the whole school talking about her stepfather raping her when she wasn't even ten years old. Girls can be _so_ vicious. I'd hate to see her suffer just because you couldn't keep your. Smart. Mouth. Shut." Regina finished, biting the words off in an unforgiving voice.

She watched as Emma's shoulders sagged, the fight leaving her body, at least for now.

"What do you want, Regina?" she asked, and Regina smiled thoroughly enjoying the meek tone that had finally found its way through Emma's fiery voice. She took Emma's chin in her fingers, disregarding the tears that still flowed, and squeezing hard enough that the green eyes winced in pain. But Emma didn't try to pull away. That much, already, she'd learned.

"From now on, what I want is _all _that matters to you, Miss Swan. You will come here, every day after classes and make yourself...useful, to me. You will _not _discipline me or my friends. You will treat me with unfailing courtesy in public, and in private, you will submit to me completely. _That_ is the price of my silence." She released Emma and stepped back abruptly, crossing her arms and watching the impact of her words sink in, watching the green eyes darken as her demands registered. When Emma looked up again, her eyes were hard, but not particularly defiant.

"Okay," she said quietly. "But you don't raise a hand to Alex. Not you, or any of your friends. You don't touch her."

The small smile grew on Regina's face, and she reached up toward the blonde. Emma flinched, but Regina only stroked the last of the tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"Oh, my dear, don't you know? _You_ are the interesting one."


	2. Chapter 2

"No." Alex's voice was flat and her arms were crossed defiantly. It was a tone of voice she never used outside their room, and Emma knew that if anyone besides she and Casey were in the room, Alex would not share her opinion so boldly, even now. But in the months last year that Emma and Casey had dated, Alex had gotten used to the redhead, and seemed grateful that Emma and Casey had stayed so close after they broke up. Now, however, Emma couldn't help but wish Alex were just a little more intimidated.

"What do you mean, 'no'? I've already agreed!" Emma shot back from where she was sprawled on her stomach on her bed. It had been less than an hour since her trip to Regina's dorm room, and Casey and Alex had ambushed her with questions as soon as she'd returned.

"I don't care what you agreed to. That bitch isn't torturing you over _me_."

"What choice do we have?" Emma said, frustrated. She was raw, physically and emotionally and didn't have the strength to argue. "Casey? Explain it to her!" Casey looked back and forth between the two sisters, but shook her head, biting her lip.

"I think Alex is right, Em. She'll torture you. And she won't stop. And there's no guarantee she won't spread the rumors all over school anyway."

"She won't. We have a deal." Both Alex and Casey looked at her incredulously.

"You really trust her to keep some deal?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I do. But even if I didn't," she waved them off before they could protest. "She won't tell anyone, because she enjoys hurting me too much." She dropped her eyes at this, though she didn't know why the words made her feel so ashamed.

"No," Alex said flatly again. But Casey was watching Emma carefully.

"I think you should tell someone. A teacher, or your sister. She'd be expelled for sure."

"no way. Expelling her won't keep her from telling. Everyone. She has details, Case. Personal, specific details." Emma looked imploringly at the redhead. Casey had been there when she and Alex started school here. more than anyone, she knew how far Alex had come, and how deep Emma's guilt and protectiveness ran toward Alex. She saw Casey's features soften with this knowledge, and she nodded.

"Emma's right, Alex," Casey said quietly, leaving her spot by Emma's side and moving to halt Alex's pacing.

Alex allowed the hand on her shoulder that she would have tolerated from very few others.

"She wants to hurt Emma more than you. I think she'll keep the deal."

"I don't care!" Alex snapped, near tears. "I'd rather she told everyone! It's not fair!"

"How much more do you think it would hurt Emma to see that happen? To be unable to protect you...again?" Casey's words were soft and she half expected one of the sisters to throw her from the room, regardless of how close she was to them.

"I hate it," Alex said, shoulders slumping.

"Me too. But you know how stubborn Emma is when it comes to you." They both turned to Emma again and she ran a hand through her blonde hair, brushing it out of her eyes.

"Well, I'm not crazy about it myself!" she responded, and the tension eased as the three shared a chuckle.

Emma found herself outside Regina's door after class the next day. Her day had been completely miserable. The bruises on her ass were deep into the muscle - the only thing more painful than walking was sitting. She'd been reprimanded sharply in British Lit, which was normally one of her favorite classes, because of her lack of attention and constant fidgeting. Head Girl or no, she was pretty sure that at least two of her instructors had been tempted to call her up to the front of the class for a couple of sharp swats; she was profoundly grateful they had not.

Breaks had been no better. It seemed the entire school knew that she'd been paddled by Regina yesterday (Ashley and Vicki's doing, no doubt) and the consensus seemed to be that she hadn't contested it because her infraction was so severe that she knew she'd lose if she did. Her head of house had called her into her office during lunch for a scathing rebuke about setting a good example that had left Emma near tears.

Now, finally, the school day was over, but instead of relaxing in her dorm room, perhaps indulging in the senior privilege of television, she was here again, stomach knotting as she wondered what further misery Regina had in store for her.

At the brunette's response to her knock, Emma opened the door and stepped inside the room again, trying to decide if she was grateful that Ashley and Vicki weren't present.

Regina was sprawled on the bed, once more in casual attire, flipping idly through a magazine.

"Strip," she ordered, as soon as the door had closed behind Emma. Emma froze, staring at her.

"What?" she said dumbly. Regina's idle flipping stopped abruptly. She set the magazine down and pushed herself off the bed. In two short strides she had reached the blonde and she slapped her, hard, across the face. She didn't watch Emma's response, but with that same casual grace, grasped the collar of Emma's button down shirt and yanked it open down the front of her.

"Hey! Don't -!" Emma reached a hand up to stop her, and Regina backhanded her, hard enough to force the smaller girl back a step, anger and tears filling her eyes. Regina closed the distance and yanked Emma's skirt, tearing the button off and ripping it halfway down the seam.

"Can you finish the rest, or shall I?" she asked calmly, though her chest rose and fell with the exertion of her actions. Emma was breathing heavily as well, in shock and pain, one hand on the cheek that had gotten the back of Regina's hand.

"I'll do it," she grated. Regina nodded and moved back to the bed.

"Don't ever make me repeat myself to you, Miss Swan. That was your first - and only - warning." She picked up the magazine again, not bothering to watch as Emma forced her trembling fingers to finish undoing the few buttons that hadn't been ripped off. Within a few moments, Emma was nude, standing awkwardly in front of Regina, who was still apparently ignoring her. Girls at the Academy frequently changing in front of each other - for gym or in the communal showers - and Emma wasn't a virgin, but this felt different, hostile. Several smart remarks hovered on the tip of her tongue, but her cheek (and her ass, for that matter) hurt plenty for the moment.

Finally, Regina set down the magazine and looked up at Emma again. It wasn't easy, keeping a bored look on her face as she did so. Much as she detested the Head Girl, she had to admit that her flat abs and slender arms were attractive. And she had a great rack. Regina allowed her eyes to trail luxuriously up and down the planes of Emma's body, and she felt her pulse quicken every time the girl squirmed anxiously, reminding Regina of the hold she had over her.

"Turn around." Her voice was perfectly modulated, and Emma hesitated only a moment before obeying, and presenting her back to Regina. Regina was glad she didn't have to control her face now, and smiled at the deep, colorful bruising she'd left on Emma's ass the evening before.

"Bend over," she said, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder to guide her. She heard Emma's soft gasp at the order and felt the muscles under her hand tense, but the girl offered little resistance as Regina pushed her upper body over, presenting her ass nicely and stretching the tender muscles there.

"Mmm, were you sore today?" Regina asked coolly as she ran her nails firmly down the bruised skin. It was an intimate gesture, and Emma's whole body shuddered in response.

"Very," she answered in a strained voice.

"Good." Regina nudged Emma's shoulder and the blonde righted herself quickly. "My Calculus homework is on the desk. Sit there and get it done." Regina turned away, stretching herself back out on the bed. She glanced back at Emma, and saw that the Head Girl was staring at her in surprise. Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If I have to get up again, you're going to hurt. Badly."

"I - I can't _cheat _for you!" Emma managed. Regina's eyes hardened as she stood from the bed once again, but she moved with deceptive slowness.

"Do you have a learning disability that I'm unaware of?" she asked softly.

"Wh-No?" Emma stammered, caught off guard.

"A hearing problem, then?"

"No." A sinking feeling in Emma's stomach as she guessed where Regina was headed.

"So, is the problem here that you _want _to hurt badly, or that you don't think I'll hurt you?"

"I - neither, I just...I don't want to cheat," Emma repeated, feeling foolish. Regina arched an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Swan, I don't give a single. Solitary. Fuck. What you want." She punctuated her words with measured steps toward Emma, and the blonde fought the urge to step back. "I don't imagine you _wanted_ any of this. But unless I see a _drastic _improvement in your attitude, what I've done to you so far is going to seem like a walk in the park."

Emma bit her lip, clearly hesitant still, and with a growl, Regina took her by the upper arm, squeezing harshly, and pulled her to the chair. Instead of sitting her in it, however, she bent Emma over the back of it, delivering a sharp swat to her bruised ass when the blonde squirmed.

"Ow! Please, Regina, I'm sorry, I'll do it. I'll do your homework, okay?"

"I know you'll do it, Miss Swan. This is for making me get up, and for not obeying me immediately."

Now that she had her there, however, Regina shifted back slightly, considering. Brute pain would go a long way towards securing obedience, she knew, but that was only part of what she wanted.

To have the Head Girl, adored by the students and faculty, beloved older sister to the damaged Alex, humbled and compliant was a heady feeling. But Regina wanted _more_. Something in her wanted to drive all that protective, whimpering goodness _out _of the other girl, once and for all.

She couldn't deny the warmth between her legs as her gaze lingered on Emma, bruises on her ass and upper thighs, muscles quivering plainly as the blonde fought an internal battle not to stand up. The warmth between Regina's legs heightened considerably as she noticed something else.

"Miss Swan," she said in a low voice, stepping forward again. "Are you _aroused _by this?" the evidence was in front of Regina, gleaming from Emma's legs, though she couldn't deny her surprise at the revelation. She slapped Emma's ass when the blonde didn't respond immediately.

"Answer me, Miss Swan," she ordered.

"I...yes." Regina could hear the shame clouding the words and her smile spread. She dragged her nails lightly up Emma's sore ass again, then slid her fingers through the wetness between her legs. She bit back a gasp at the feel of it, and couldn't help slipping the tip of one finger deeper into Emma's folds. Emma grunted, a deep sound low in her throat, and actually pushed back onto Regina's finger. Regina removed it at once, both surprised at the response and unwilling to give Emma anything she hadn't earned.

"Ah ah, Miss Swan," she said coolly, not admitting, even to herself, how hard that was at this moment. She glanced down at her fingers; they were all but dripping from the moisture Emma had produced. She held them up to the blonde's face. "You got my fingers all wet. Clean them." Emma stared at the proffered hand for a moment, and Regina watched a dark flush creep up the skin of her neck as understanding set in. After only a moment, Emma opened her mouth obediently.

Regina could tell at once this wasn't Emma's first time doing this. The blonde's tongue slid through her fingers greedily, despite her obvious embarrassment. After a moment, Regina removed them and wiped the excess moisture on her jeans. It was either that or she would have to put her other hand down her own pants, and she wasn't ready for that.

"Better," she said, forcing her voice to remain steady. Without another word, she turned from Emma, back to the bed. She made sure to make noise as she plopped back down and opened her magazine, letting Emma stew with desire and humiliation. She waited, letting the tension rise in the room, knowing it wouldn't be long.

"Um, Regina?" Emma's voice was timid and full of wanting - everything Regina had hoped for, but that didn't keep her from springing off the bed, scooping up the paddle on her way to Emma, and twisting one hand in her hair until the blonde gasped.

"Did I give you permission to speak, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"I - no."

"Count."

She gave Emma five of the hardest swats she'd ever given with the paddle, driving pleasure from the other girl's mind with blunt pain that left her sobbing and limp. Regina stepped back again, releasing Emma's hair. "_Now _you may sit down and do my homework."

Her voice was even, because she forced it to be. She knew she'd be spending time with her vibrator tonight and that this moment - the lovely Emma helpless and sobbing brokenly - would feature prominently in her fantasies.

She watched as Emma carefully pushed herself up from the back of the chair, then lowered herself onto its unforgiving surface with obvious reluctance. Regina allowed herself the luxury of stroking down Emma's hair once, feeling its damp tangles between her fingers, and Emma's accompanying shudder.

"Good girl," she murmured softly.


End file.
